


pray for a man in the middle

by exhaustedsinner



Series: young liars [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Dande | Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedsinner/pseuds/exhaustedsinner
Summary: Raihan goes to visit Leon, but someone's already there
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: young liars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847461
Kudos: 55





	pray for a man in the middle

“Leon?”

Raihan had gotten a message from him saying to come over and let himself in. Their friends-with-benefits situation was still relatively new, enough so that Raihan felt somewhat awkward just coming into Leon’s space. He toes his shoes off at the front door, drapes his sweatshirt over the back of the couch.

“Leon?”

There’s a soft noise in answer, coming from the bedroom. Raihan opens the door and stops dead. 

Leon is here - and he’s not alone.

“Hello, Raihan,” comes a low voice, purring his name out in a way that makes Raihan shift from foot to foot. Leon is naked as the day he was born, spread out and impaled on - Piers. 

Piers is something of a mystery to Raihan. He’s nowhere near competition, refuses to Dynamax and stays in his rinky dink little stadium. At the same time he’s strangely intimidating, with fans that would die for him not because of his battles but because of...him. As a singer, a performer. Raihan saw him in concert, once. He was near the front, and Piers caught his eye sometime during the second song. For the rest of the concert it felt like Piers was singing to him, his voice smooth and sultry and reaching inside Raihan’s clothes, inside his skin. 

He’d gone home and wrapped a fist around himself as soon as he was inside, coming so hard he nearly fell over.

And now Piers’ long legs are on either side of Leon’s tanned hips, those pale hands moving slowly, sensuously over Leon’s chest to tweak a nipple here, pinch a bit of skin there. Leon’s head is thrown back over Piers’ shoulder, nothing visible but his long neck and a fall of purple hair.

“Leon here had a very good day of battles and wanted a good night as well, isn’t that right?” Piers says, and Leon moans a bit in response. “He told me that you two had been sleeping together and so why not make it a party?”

Piers smiles over Leon’s shoulder, wicked and knowing, and Raihan swallows. He’s getting hard in his pants and he just knows that Piers knows it.

Raihan’s not used to feeling out of control in the bedroom but - Piers’ eyes are boring into him and Leon’s squirming on Piers’ lap and Raihan is pretty sure he’ll do whatever he has to in order to be a part of this. 

“Why don’t you take off your shirt?” Piers suggests, like he’d read Raihan’s mind. With just the slightest hesitation, Raihan strips it off. Piers looks him up and down, and Raihan can practically feel his gaze stroking over his body as his nipples tighten up. 

“Keep going, shorts too,” Piers murmurs, and Raihan obeys. At a lazy gesture he steps closer, then closer some more, until he’s standing next to the bed. Next to where Leon and Piers are sealed together as one writhing body. 

This close, Raihan can see the base of Piers’ cock, thick and red and disappearing into Leon’s ass. Leon’s cunt is spread wide, slick and swollen, clit huge and throbbing.

Piers’ sharp eyes see where Raihan’s looking. “We’ve been waiting for you. Had to get him off a few times, he’s just needy like that.” Long, pale fingers stroke down Leon’s chest, ending in an easy circle around his clit that makes Leon moan. He’s shaved clean this time, everything out in the open.

That same hand reaches out to rub gently, sensuously, over the front of Raihan’s underwear. Breath catches in his throat as he feels Piers’ fingers wipe Leon’s wetness over the soft fabric. “You ready to join us?” Piers says as his fingers play at the waistband of Raihan’s boxer briefs. At Raihan’s nod, Piers lets his fingers tug down the fabric. Down, down, until he’s naked and stepping out of them. 

Piers rubs a thumb over the head of Raihan’s cock, already dripping. “God, I knew you’d be big,” he murmurs. “Beautiful.” 

Uncomfortable at the praise, Raihan gets on the bed. He lays down, scoots up close until there are tan and pale legs to either side of him and everything smells like sex. 

Reaching forward, he lets his tongue lave over the front of Leon’s cunt, rewarded with a low groan. He moves forward, wraps his hands around Leon’s thighs. This, at least, is familiar. He can eat Leon out all day.

His tongue slides in and out of slick folds, ending up at the top where he sucks gently at his clit. Leon is moaning soft and constantly now, squirming from where he’s impaled on Piers’ cock. Raihan slips a finger, then a second inside. His intention is to go for Leon’s g-spot but - 

He can’t help but stroke backwards at the unfamiliar bulge he feels, and he hears Piers quietly curse. “Raihan -”

Raihan ignores him, keeps moving his fingers inside Leon and sucking on his clit. He can make Leon come so easily now, and it’s not long before he’s twitching and moaning, cunt tight and throbbing around Raihan’s fingers. 

It’s not until Leon’s twitching that Raihan pulls back, sitting up and wiping his chin. Behind Leon Piers is laughing a bit, cheeks red. “Christ, dragon boy. You know what it took not to come at that? Jesus.” Piers’ eyes are a hypnotic aqua blue as they bore into Raihan’s. “Come up here.”

Raihan does, and soon Piers has a strong, slim hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Piers’ lips are thin but soft, and Raihan feels like he’s drowning in his kiss. He can’t help but make a soft, involuntary noise and move closer, one hand wrapped around Leon’s wasit and the other threaded into Piers’ thick hair.

Piers licks every bit of Leon off of Raihan’s face, kisses Raihan until his mouth is swollen and lush and his breathing is uneven. Piers pulls back just a bit, giving a soft kiss to the corner of Raihan’s mouth. “Why don’t you slip inside, now?” he says quietly, and Raihan can’t do anything but nod.

He shuffles closer, until his thighs are under Leon’s. Raihan is so hard it almost hurts, cock dripping as he nudges at Leon’s opening. He slides in so very, very easily - Leon is slick and loose from his orgasms and he moans Raihan’s name as he’s filled up.

Raihan can feel Piers when he moves, when he shifts. A cock separated from his own by just a bit of Leon’s skin.

Piers is whispering in Leon’s ear, about how they’re filling him up, all his holes plugged up the way he should be. Leon is staring with glassy eyes, hips slowly writhing between Raihan and Piers. “Want you to come inside me,” he finally says in a rasp.

When Piers chuckles, Raihan can feel it through Leon. “Let’s do what the man says,” he murmurs, looking at Raihan.

It takes a minute to establish a rhythm, sliding Leon in and out against Piers and Raihan. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of slick flesh, soft moans, the occasional curse. 

Raihan reaches down, presses his thumb to Leon’s clit and swirls it around. 

“I can’t,” Leon says, voice almost broken. “Too many times…”

Piers thrusts up harder into him, whispering something Raihan can’t quite hear into Leon’s ear. Raihan just keeps fucking deep into Leon’s cunt and rubbing his clit firmly. His hand detours down a little, cups and squeezes at Piers’ balls where they’re swollen and snug up against Leon’s ass. The moan it gets is worth it.

Leon’s too overwhelmed, ends up coming with a strangled yell. His exhausted body tightens around Piers and Raihan, and it wrings the orgasms out of the other men as well. Raihan grinds hard in, every throb of his cock filling Leon more with his spunk. He feels the same thing happening on the other side of Leon’s thin skin, can feel Piers coming and filling Leon up from the back. 

They all slow, stop. Leon is collapsed against Raihan, eyes leaking exhausted, overstimulated tears. Raihan gently lifts him up, up off of Piers and Raihan both. Raihan lays him out flat, and Piers nudges one of his legs apart. He’s - overflowing, white dripping out of both ass and cunt, startlingly white against tan skin. 

“He’s absolutely wrecked,” Piers says, and he sounds so very satisfied. Looking up at Raihan, he gestures with a lazy hand. “Come here.”

Raihan moves closer until Piers pulls him down. Their spunk-sticky cocks brush against each other, both men hissing at the tug of oversensitive skin. Piers holds Raihan close to kiss him thoroughly, devastatingly.

Despite himself, Raihan can feel his cock stirring. Piers smiles against his lips. “Still?” he says, and Raihan shrugs. He thrusts slowly against Piers, rutting in the sweat-slick hollow of his hip.

Piers holds two fingers up, and Raihan licks them without thought, getting them wet. Piers lets his hand trace around Raihan’s backside, slide up and down the cleft before his fingers find their goal. “You ever been fucked before? Like this?” Piers asks as a finger slides in.

Raihan shakes his head, hips shifting as he tries to decide how it makes him feel. Piers slides a second finger in, and there’s a burning stretch before he gets used to it. 

“You should be happy I already fucked Leon full before you got here, otherwise I’d be fucking you right now,” Piers says conversationally, and before Raihan can say anything those clever fingers find something that makes him gasp.

Piers has no mercy, kissing him hard and pulling him close to rut against him and dancing his fingers on Raihan’s prostate until Raihan is gasping and writhing against him. He barely even notices when he starts to orgasm, sticky white nearly blending in with Piers’ skin. It’s all just waves of pleasure, his vision darkening at the edges as he clutches at Piers’ arms.

When he comes down from it, Raihan finds himself mouthing at Piers’ neck, mindlessly licking here and sucking there. Piers runs a hand up and down Raihan’s back. “It’s gonna be so good,” he murmurs, and Raihan finds himself nodding in response.

PIers glances over at where Leon is snoring lightly, legs spread as he slowly drips out onto the bed. “You should’ve fucked him again, filled him up some more.”

Raihan tilts his head up, gives Piers a long kiss. “We should see how many loads he can take.” 

Piers grins against his lips. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
